


THE CHRONICLES OF JULES

by Patty_Parker60



Series: THE SUBMISSION OF JULES KARR [2]
Category: Code Black (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Law & Order: SVU, Original Work, Rosewood (TV), Strike Back
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Hot Sex, Lesbian Sex, OC characters, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough anal, Strap-Ons, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Julia "Jules" Karr, of Western Australia is a lusty, bawdy,sassy and brassy single woman who lives her 'best SEX LIFE'...boundaries: FEW limitations: FEWERThe fictional Character hooks-up with actual characters fromStrike Back, Code Black, Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood, andL and O SVU...also many OC females and males enter the mixin the AU
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Karr (OC-Female)/Damien Scott/Michael Stonebridge, Julia "Jules" Karr (OC-Female)/Peter Stone, Julia "Jules" Karr (OC-Female)/Will Campbell, Julia "Jules" Karr/Cynthia Marsdon
Series: THE SUBMISSION OF JULES KARR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685893
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	THE CHRONICLES OF JULES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [Llanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanea/gifts), [UlrikaSweden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlrikaSweden/gifts), [malevolent_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/gifts), [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/gifts), [Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/gifts).



WESTERN AUSTRALIA

\----------------------

\----------------------

In room 426, The Westin Perth, the SAT phone of Section 20’s primary two-man team of Brit Michael  
Stonebridge and American Damien Scott PINGS, Stonebridge grabs it, kicks the sleeping Scott's booted foot,  
jarring him awake.

“Wassit?!”

“London calling, Mate…Major Dalton…Stonebridge and Scott here.”

“Sergeants…we have located, possibly our target…I’ve just sent you the location of the main library in Perth…  
the librarian, Julia Karr, is the one who reported the sighting of our man. She prefers ‘Jules’; verify the sighting, and  
take him down with minimum fuss…you should have her photo in your inbox as well. MINIMUM chaos, Sergeant Scott, if  
you please…Also, Ms Karr is has important information, pertinent to this mission…please remember that the two of you  
represent Her Majesty’s intelligence services…and conduct yourselves as such.”

“Of course, Ma’am”, the two say in unison (though Scott sticks his tongue out, Which devolves into his miming fellatio.

Dressed as civilians, their sidearms concealed under a leather jacket (Stonebridge), and a pea coat (Scott), the  
two Section 20 operatives enter the building from different directions…they meet in a center aisle, providing them a  
clear view of the main desk. Before long, a saucy blonde wearing spectacles, her blonde mane piles atop her head,  
walks out from somewhere in the rear; her entrance causes both men’s mouths to literally drop open:

The buttons of the peach coloured sweater she wears are strained to their limits by her outlandish bosoms, which  
sway and jiggle with every step. A young lady, leafing through a periodical a few feet away, licks her lips unconsciously  
when the woman passes her by.

Did she fucking WINK at that chick??! Her tight tan skirt is snug enough to show the outlines of what the partners suspect is  
a suspender belt; they are proved correct when the blonde squats to retrieve an errant slip of paper from the rug: her skirt  
bunches just enough to show a frilly black suspender strap.

Turning her head, casually in their direction, she flicks her eyes to the left, toward a door near the middle of the room.

As they move in that direction, Stonebridge nudges his fellow Sergeant.  
“Whatta ya reckon, Mate…E cups?”, The Brit whispers

“MINIMUM…maybe double E”

“Shit…I don’t see the target…we’d better remain in place in case…”

“Right on…Dalton will have us if we lose this asshole.”

The door is cracked the tiniest bit…first Stonebridge, then Scott slip inside. There minutes and some odd  
seconds later, the blonde best known as Julia Karr, enters. She is a STUNNER. ‘G’day, Gents…I’m Jules.”

Continued in the next chapter


End file.
